broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Destin Guide
Destin Guide is the OC pony RP'd by Skellitor301 on the PonyChat IRC Network Description Destin is a green-teal young colt, son to Lore Venture and Vesper Venture, and big brother to Citris Drop. He is a currious colt always enjoying his time with his friends and exploring new areas. He currently knows where everything is from New Foal to Canterlot, Manehatten to Phillydelphia and can recall every bit of the area as if it was right infront of him. He loves his parents and his sister very much and always enjoys his time with them just as much as his friends. Destin enjoys listening to his father's adventure stories before bed and enjoys playing with his mother. He also loves to be the big brother and take care of his sister. Destin requires his glasses to see at all, being almost as blind as a bat without them. History Destin quickly began his life as a map maker early, finding it very easy to remember the fine details of an area right down to how many steps it is from point a to b. he also finds recreating the areas on a map a relaxing way to pass the time. at first his maps were average detail in quality at best, but after a few years having his cutie mark, his maps excell in detail and quality. Destin quickly learns early on of his sisters fear of magic, noticing very easily her physical discomfort, and very early on stopped using his magic around her. because of this his magic hasnt really strengthened as he would be there for her most of the time, finding small chances to practice with his father every now and then. Known Spells Levitation - Destin uses this quite extensively when not in the company of Citrus, mostly when he makes maps. Send Signal - When Destin feels in trouble and things are way over his head, he uses this spell to send a ping to his parents. Lore uses his teleport to get to him before he can get hurt Light Ball - Destin uses this when exploring dark areas, being a cheap spell he can freely use it any time to light up the darkest of caves or woods. Low Level Sheild - Destin's lack in magical strenght has made the shield spell weak, being able to be taken down after a few minutes of continual pumbling. he uses it right after the Send Signal spell, normally lasting out long enough for Lore to get to his aid. Other Info - Destin was originally going to be rp'd by both Skellitor301 and Raccoondragon, but quickly was given to Lore from conflicting ideas for his personality that was about to arise. - Destin is 10 years older than Citrus, and was born when Lore was 27 and Vesper was 25 - Destin's original name was Destiny Guidance, soon after changed to Destination Guide, to Destin Guide right after that. - Destin tends to have a greater respect and protective sense to Citrus than any other pony. Category:Bronie Category:Brony Category:Role play Category:Unicorn Category:Foal Category:Colt Category:Male Category:Fan-Charater